


Jalousie côté jardin

by loucoffee



Series: Vivre d'amour et de caribous [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c., Politics - Fandom, politique canadienne, politique française
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, France - Freeform, M/M, Pardon, Sorry Not Sorry, angst je suppose mdr, cocorico, macrudeau, politique française - Freeform, trucron, upthebaguette, what the hell is their ship name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loucoffee/pseuds/loucoffee
Summary: Le premier ministre  canadien est très déçu que son crush le président français aie lâché son numéro de portable à Trump le vieux con :////





	Jalousie côté jardin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic de qualité fait suite à un vieux délire tout pourri avec une amie à la suite d'un tweet de Jim Acosta sur le fait que Trump a demandé à Macron son numéro de téléphone pour lui parler directement.  
> Ne prenez pas ça au sérieux svp  
> et bonne lecture lol !
> 
> NOUVEAU: La suite tant attendue de Jalousie côté jardin !!!!! Venez découvrir la suite de la relation tumultueuse de Manu et Juju ;) http://archiveofourown.org/works/11542014

C’est le dernier soir à l'hôtel du Placide pour le jeune et charismatique président français Emmanuel Macron ; la grande réunion de dirigeants internationaux touche à sa fin. La nuit est calme et la température encore agréable. Emmanuel profite de ces derniers instants de douceur en déambulant dans le parc du palace.

Alors qu'il coupe délicatement une rose afin de se laisser enivrer par son parfum écarlate une dernière fois, un souvenir de la veille lui revient. Il a effectué le même geste en compagnie du beau et chevelu canadien Justin Trudeau, son homologue, son ami, son... Emmanuel rougit en cherchant à qualifier leur relation. Au cours des derniers jours, les deux dirigeants se sont beaucoup rapprochés... La douceur d'un geste, la tendresse d'un regard, les caresses involontaires d’une main... Emmanuel est troublé par ce papillonnement qu'il ressent en interagissant avec l’outre-Atlantique, lorsque sa voix d’érable s'adresse à lui dans la langue de Molière ou dans des messages instantanés qui se font de moins en moins officiels avec l’étalement du manteau nocturne des astres au-dessus d’eux.

Aujourd'hui, le macaron a été contraint de donner son numéro de téléphone à l'odieux toupet jaune dirigeant la puissance américaine. À part Justin, il est désormais le seul dirigeant planétaire à posséder son numéro personnel... L'insistance de l'horripilante créature et les intérêts diplomatiques ont eu raison du dégoût de baguette. Mais désormais, il n'a qu'une chose en tête... La déception de Justin, lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Leur relation n'était-elle pas unique ? Spéciale ? Tout cela n'était-il donc que jeux géopolitiques mesquins ? Emmanuel secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui l'angoissent. Il marche encore quelques minutes, se surprenant à fredonner une comptine populaire québécoise que Justin lui a appris la veille au soir lors d'un appel enflammé.

Soudain, au détour d'un virage de camélias et d'érables, Emmanuel aperçoit la figure du premier ministre qui le trouble et le tente tant. Justin sourit en le voyant, mais ce sourire fane bien vite... Le tabernacle pense que leur relation est terminée, over, que le français lui préfère l’égocentrique super vilain orange pour une quelconque raison... Le canadien lui adresse un dernier sourire triste. Une larme unique et cristalline coule le long de sa joue en guise d'adieu alors qu'il se tourne en un mouvement de cheveux parfait pour continuer son chemin et se détourner de celui qu'il pense l'avoir trahi. A ce moment-là, Manu l'attrape par le bras, et lui chuchote "Wait…" dans un anglais impeccable de businessman banquier ayant travaillé à Wall Street. Le plus petit cherche ses mots, embarrassé. Il finit par prononcer ces quelques mots "toi et moi are all that matter ok" sur un ton doux et protecteur.

Justin est d'abord confus, il reste immobile pendant quelques secondes. À la fin de ces interminables moments, le visage de sirop d'érable se fend d'un grand sourire aux dents blanches parfaitement entretenues : "Embrasse-moi, grand fou !" s'exclame-t-il en soulevant le baguette tour Eiffel du sol et le faisant tournoyer dans une étreinte digne des plus beaux drames romantiques américains. Ils échangent un baiser passionné qui se prolongera dans la chambre à coucher alors que la pluie se met à tomber et qu'une musique romantique se fait entendre du restaurant d'à côté.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors de l’officialisation de leur relation, les deux dirigeants mondiaux feront part de leur intention de créer une Nation franco-canadienne, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stéphane Bern. La grande Céline Dion bénira leur relation et chantera à leur mariage.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> encore dsl pour ça, dites-moi si d'autres fanfics DE QUALITE du même genre vous intéresseraient lol


End file.
